Seven Sigils
This is the Seven Sigils Faction's Story. Each son chose an animal to be the kingdom's sigil. The eldest son took the Wolf as his sigil, to honor his father's cunning skills as a warrior. The next son chose a Lion as his sigil, to honor his father's strength as a ruler. The next three sons chose an Eagle, a Stag and a Dragon as their sigils to honor their father's keen insight into dealing with people, his proud bearing and commanding presence, and his unchallenged power over his adversaries. The sixth son, who, unlike his brothers, favoured his mother, chose a nightingale for his sigil in honor of her. The seventh and youngest son, at the suggestion of his wife, chose the monkey as his sigil. When asked, he said that he chose the monkey as a symbol of his father's cleverness and guile. However, it was later revealed that his wife chose the sigil because she thought his father a fool for having divided his empire rather than keep it unified and strong. History Once the greatest empire in all of Orth, Emporer Arcanus Illum ruled the lands stretching from the Orgassa Sea to the Spiderwood Forest and across the Banatan Ocean to the southern shores of the Great Eastern Continent from Black Lake to Scourge Isle. After many years, the Emporer grew weary of the mantle of leadership and divided his empire into seven kingdoms. He gave a kingdom to each of seven sons so that they may rule in his stead. Each son chose an animal to be the kingdom's sigil. The eldest son took the Wolf as his sigil, to honor his father's cunning skills as a warrior. The next son chose a Lion as his sigil, to honor his father's strength as a ruler. The next three sons chose an Eagle, a Stag and a Dragon as their sigils to honor their father's keen insight into dealing with people, his proud bearing and commanding presence, and his unchallenged power over his adversaries. The sixth son, who, unlike his brothers, favoured his mother, chose a nightingale for his sigil in honor of her. The seventh and youngest son, at the suggestion of his wife, chose the monkey as his sigil. When asked, he said that he chose the monkey as a symbol of his father's cleverness and guile. However, it was later revealed that his wife chose the sigil because she thought his father a fool for having divided his empire rather than keep it unified and strong. Victory Conditions Primary Victory Condition The primary victory condition for the Seven Sigils faction is to restore Ollin to full power. When this is complete, the faction may declare victory and initiate Armageddon. The primary victory condition can be completed before or after the Secondary Victory Conditions. Secondary Victory Conditions The following are secondary victory conditions that can be accomplished. If these victory conditions are completed, the faction can also declare victory without yet initiating Armageddon. Wake Udora Break the spell that has sent Udora into an endless sleep. Retrieve the Collar of Command Locate and retrieve the Collar of Command so that Ollin may take control of Oroborus. Assemble the Emperor's Staff Obtain the seven pieces of Arcanus Illum's staff that are scattered across the realms and reassemble them. When the staff is assembled, Arcanus Illum is summoned to Orth and lends his aid to the faction. One piece is found in the Petrified Woods. It is attached to the skull of a monstrous basilisk, functioning as a sort of magical horn. Unify the Seven Kingdoms The unification of the seven kingdoms is complete when all seven kingdoms are player controlled. Things that need to be done to unify the kingdom: Cartaak and Demmall are fighting because children have been missing for many years, each blames the other. Quest is to find where children really are (norfolk village) and show the two rulers that they aren't at fault. Aldur'' needs 20000 troops to defend against ever increasingly aggressive Norfolk attacks.'' Eringard needs 1000000 crowns to pay the Saurians for a shipment of weapons that was stolen (by norfolk spy agent lady) Beogard needs help defending itself against a rebellion. Small early quests for this can be available while doing the Aldur and Eringard quests, but rebellion starts in full when Aldur and Eringard quests are completed. Fortune's quest begins once rebellion is completed. Fortune is the son who worships his mother rather than the father. Their mother Kaella has been taken hostage, Fortune needs help finding her, saving her, etc. The search for the mother is the catalyst for the unification of the kingdoms. Finding her will clearly identify that Sabharra is behind all the evils that have fallen on the seven brothers. Gerribund, the seventh son, is under control/taken out in some fashion by his wife Sabharra (the norfolk lady who is his wife) and he must be saved. Even more so, the norfolk lady must be taken out. Part of quest chain is that before she can be taken out, because she is a massive crimelord/leader of the black market underworld type thing, you need to destroy her supporters, defenses, etc. Once lady is taken out, faction is unified. Key Characters Aldur the Wolf Beogard the Lion Cartaak the Eagle Demmall the Stag Eringard the Dragon Fortune the Nightingale Gerribund the Monkey Kaella wife of Arcanus Illum and mother to his seven sons Aldur, Beogard, Cartaak, Demmall, Eringard, Fortune and Gerribund. Key Locations Barratt K'dan Barratt K'dan is the Capital City of Beogard's kingdom of Panthara. This kingdom is widespread, existing on both the western and eastern continents. Beogard's rule, like his lion sigil, was proud and strong. His subjects both loved him and feared him. Under Beogard's rule, everyone was treated fairly and with respect. Those that broke the laws or worked against the Kingdom were treated with a swift and exacting judgement - execution. Dragonguard Castle Dragonguard Castle is the Capital City of Eringard's kingdom Komodaan. Eringuard has been at odds with the Saurian arms dealers after an extremely large shipment of weapons went missing while on route from Dragonguard to Hathal Ket. The sale of the weapons to Hathal Ket was intended to net a handsome profit for Eringard, but with the weapons having been stolen, he now owes the Saurians far more than he can pay them. Eringard has been bleeding his population dry, trying to raise the necessary funds to pay the Saurians but he can just never seem to get ahead enough to pay them off. Because of the extra high taxes he's been levying on his people, they have been suffering deeply and their production has since dropped off dramatically - making things even worse for Eringard. Dragonguard is on the southern border of one of the Dragon Lord's primary hunting grounds. Eringard has done well to not anger the Dragons, but lately it seems that more and more drakes and wyverns have been terrorizing the countryside. Eringuard could choose to destroy the marauding beasts, but doing so may bring down the wrath of the Dragon Lord himself. East Bank East Bank is the Capital City of the Aldur's kingdom of Faol. Aldur's desire to settle his kingdom so close to the Norfolk kingdom borders has brought him no end of trouble. The Norfolk are continuously raiding the outer baronies, making their northern life even more challenging. Aldur chose to move so far north to put as much distance between him and his brothers as possible. The city is located on the eastern shore of the Gealinora Sea. It has excellent trade dealings with Port Jevline, which is the largest trade port in the north. Hathal Ket Hathal Ket is the capital city of Gerribund's kingdom of Raah. Gerribund is rarely found at his capital, leaving it to his wife Sabharra to rule in his absence. The people of Raah are not well cared for and fear Sabharra's rage should they not produce at maximum efficiency. Her "secret police" are everywhere and nobody dare stand against her. Mandril Mandril is the Capital City of Cartaak's kingdom of Samaria, named after his eldest daughter. Since the date of his eldest daughter's disappearance, Cartaak has been at constant war with his brother Demmall. He blames Demmall's eldest son who took Semaria on a quest to search for one of the pieces of Staff of the Emperor. Port Cronden Port Cronden is the Capital City of the Fortune's kingdom of Janiculum and the birthplace of his mother Kaella. Life in Janiculum is typically quiet and peaceful. Port Cronden is a center of learning and theology. All races from all corners of the world are welcomed here, so long as they come in peace. Riverbend Riverbend is the Capital City of Demmall's kingdom of Cervidae. Demmall had been told a tale by a visiting witch that a fragment of the Staff of the Emperor could be found in the Petrified Woods, to the south of Gorak Burr. Knowing the importance of such a find, Demmall called upon his oldest son Dama to seek it out and return it at all costs. Dama called upon his lifelong friend and cousin Samaria to join him in the quest. Shortly after their entry into the Petrified Forest they were never heard from again. It has been nearly four years since their disappearance. Cartaak, blaming his brother for this folly, has been at war with Demmall and will not rest until Demmall's head is mounted on a pike at the gates of Mandril or until his daughter is returned to him. Category:FactionsCategory:HumansCategory:Seven Sigils